


Jealousy

by Blind



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e15 Big Brother, Episode: s03e17 Dance With Somebody, Jealous Blaine, Jealousy, Klaine, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Power Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind/pseuds/Blind
Summary: It all started when his older brother Cooper came strutting down the hall of William McKinley High School like he was the shit. Blaine hadn't failed to notice the way his boyfriend's eyes widened, the way he watched the taller Anderson make his way towards them, the way his eyes travelled up and down his body almost hungrily.Blaine didn't like Kurt looking at another guy like that. He didn't like it one bit.





	

It all started when his older brother Cooper came strutting down the hall of William McKinley High School like he was the shit. Blaine hadn't failed to notice the way his boyfriend's eyes widened, the way he watched the taller Anderson make his way towards them, the way his eyes travelled up and down his body almost hungrily.

Blaine didn't like Kurt looking at another guy like that. He didn't like it one bit.

As soon as his brother had left them, Blaine grabbed onto the collar of Kurt's shirt, pushing him back into the locker and kissing him more passionately than ever before. Kurt had squeaked in surprise, palms flat against the lockers behind him. People walking by glanced at the scene and whispered to each other, especially when Blaine shifted his thigh to press between Kurt's legs.

Kurt gasped, hands flying up to Blaine's chest.

"Blaine," the name passed his lips hardly distinguishable from his quiet panting.

Brought back to reality suddenly, a deep blush fell over Blaine's features. He opened his mouth to speak-to apolagize for pushing the boundaries- but nothing came out. He turned and ran down the hallway before Kurt could stop him.

They hadn't spoken of it at all.

Then came the day everything changed.

"Who's Chandler?"

Kurt froze, staring at Blaine.

"Why are you going through my phone?"

Blaine looked hurt, but behind that there was...something else.

"I'm not going through your phone, it's just that your phone keeps buzzing because... _Chandler_ won't stop texting you."

The name came out of Blaine like a growl. Kurt's mouth opened to speak, but didn't have the chance to get a single word out before Blaine's lips were on his.

The intensity of the kiss was almost too much for Kurt, the sweet, innocent romantic who'd never experienced anything like it. Even when Blaine had kissed him with unexpected force last time, it was nothing compaired to this.

Blaine dropped Kurt's phone to the floor and tangled his newly free hand in his hair, sliding his other arm around his small waist.

Kurt's tense muscles relaxed in Blaine's embrace, though this didn't feel to him like their hugs normally did, and the kiss was _definitely_ different.

Suddenly Kurt fell backwards onto the bed and realized that Blaine had been backing him up towards it.

"Blaine, I...I'm sorry, I don't like him, I just like the way he makes me feel..." He looked up at his boyfriend from the bed, desperately trying to explain. This side of Blaine was entirely new to him, and he wasn't sure if he should be apolagizing or not.

"I'm not mad, Kurt, I just..." Blaine was struggling to say something, his eyes fixed on Kurt's as he climbed onto the bed over him, "you're _mine_ , Kurt. Not Coop's, not Chandler's."

There was that voice again, the low, angry rumble.

Realization flickered in Kurt's expression.

"Blaine, you're...you're jealous?"

He didn't answer; talking was the last thing he wanted to at the moment.

Instead, he did something he'd never done before.

Crouching above him, he ducked his head below Kurt's jaw.

"What are you do-" a soft gasp broke through his voice when he felt sucking on the soft skin, his hands grabbing onto the back of Blaine's shirt.

"I'm the only one who should make you feel good," Blaine growled, "nobody else."

Kurt gave a small cry as he felt Blaine's teeth on his neck, biting and sucking.

Blaine was set on something; Kurt had no idea what, but it was obvious that Blaine new exactly what he wanted and what to do to get there.

Never before had he thought about possibly revoking the boundaries they'd set together early in their relationship, but the way Blaine's mouth was working on his neck, it made him want to take off all of his clothes then and there.

Kurt was increasingly aware of Blaine's hand slipping lower across his stomach, towards... _the forbidden region._ But then, at the waistband of his jeans, his boyfriend's hand stopped.

Kurt let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. It became clear to him that Blaine was waiting. Despite his jealousy and anger and hormones- he was waiting for Kurt to tell him it was okay.

And honestly, how could he say no?

Kurt's fingers tightened in the back of Blaine's shirt, his head swimming with thoughts of _more_.

"Blaine, please..." Kurt breathed. He wasn't sure exactly what he was asking for, all he knew was that he wanted it. All of it.

He wanted this hungry, animalistic, forceful Blaine. Normally when they kissed, Blaine was gentle, caring, and Kurt realized that was the reason it was never too hard to abide by their boundaries.

Now as Blaine's fingertips slipped beneath his waistband, he wanted nothing more than to feel his hands on him everywhere.

Kurt's breath stilled, feeling the overwhelming anticipation as he squeezed his eyes shut and dug his fingertips into Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine bit into Kurt's neck as his hand ran over his hardening cock.

Kurt gave out a sharp whine, his hips bucking up towards the pressure of Blaine's hand.

"Who makes you feel good?" Blaine rumbled in Kurt's ear, his hand sliding up and down Kurt's length under his clothes.

A long, high pitched moan bursted from Kurt as his head fell back against the pillow.

"You, Blaine, oh god, you do," Kurt panted, trying to hold onto whatever composure he had left.

"You're so sensitive, baby," Blaine whispered in his ear, "nobody else has ever touched you here...nobody else ever will. You're mine." He curled his fingers into a fist and began slowly pumping Kurt's cock.

Kurt's toes curled and his back arched, absent-mindedly moving his hips with Blaine's stroke as soft moans passed his lips with every pant.

Suddenly he stopped, slipping his hand out of his boyfriend's pants. Kurt's eyes blinked open, face flushed, and looked up to see Blaine pulling his shirt off over his head.

Kurt licked his lips, eyes dragging hungrily up and down his body. He pulled Blaine closer, arms wrapping tightly around the back of his now naked shoulders, and kissed him hard.

Blaine was shocked at the sudden confidence in his action, but wasn't about to let him take any control.

He pushed Kurt back down against the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt.

Kurt watched his face intently, studying for any signs of how he was feeling. Was he still angry at him?

His fingers worked the buttons open with ease and threw the shirt across the room. His cool hands ran up Kurt's pale sides, over his ribs, thumbs circling around his nipples.

Kurt's eyes squeezed shut again and his breath caught in his throat. He was painfully hard now, small whines slipping out of his mouth whenever the front of Blaine's jeans brushed against his.

"What is it baby?" Blaine asked, his voice low, a smirk on his lips.

"Blaine, I need..I've never..i-it hurts." He pleaded, hips rolling desperately in an attempt to get friction from his own jeans.

"You've never what?" He asked, having hardly caught that part of Kurt's sentence.

"I... I've never t-touched myself. I've never...I mean when I...do that...it, I mean, it's over my clothes..just, please Blaine, _please_." Kurt stuttered, eyes averted and a dark blush spreading from his cheeks across his whole face.

Blaine's eyes seemed to darken with lust at his words. He ducked down and kissed from his abs down to his hipbone, sucking at the soft, pale skin until a dark mark was left. Kurt's hands grabbed Blaine's head, sweat and fingers working the curls free from the gel, lips parted and head tilted back.

When he felt his jeans being dragged down over his hips and then his thighs, his grip tightened in Blaine's hair.

"Tell me what you want." Blaine ordered, palm rubbing Kurt through his underwear, hot breath caressing his thighs.

Kurt moaned, pleasure making his entire body tingle.

"B-blaine, show me who, _ah,_ who I belong to," he panted, knowing it was exactly what he wanted to hear. "Show me how you m..make me feel good, nobody else." His hips jerked upwards, and when he opened his eyes he could see Blaine practically drooling watching him.

Before Kurt could process what was happening, his underwear was bunched up around his ankles with his pants, and Blaine's lips were around the head of his cock.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, his hips thrusting instinctively. Luckily Blaine's hands were already on his hips, holding them down against the bed.

His tongue curved around the underside and his mouth slipped further and further down.

Long, drawn out moans were falling from Kurt's lips, still trying to jerk his hips up towards his boyfriend's mouth.

It amazed Kurt, how Blaine's mouth just sunk further down his length until all of it was in-then he did something amazing.

He swallowed, throat squeezing around the head of Kurt's cock.

"F..f-uck!" Kurt cried out in pleasure.

"Oh god, _Blaine_ , shit, I'm gonna..Blaine I-"

Blaine's fingers loosened on Kurt's hips, allowing him to jerk them upwards.

Blaine just took it, let Kurt lose control of his body and thrust, fingers tightening even farther in his hair.

Kurt's moans and pants flowed out of him, the words 'fuck', 'Blaine', and 'I'm yours' hardly even audible.

Then he was coming, hips jerking erratically and the sexiest sounds Blaine had ever heard spilling out of him.

Blaine swallowed all of it, only lifting his mouth off of Kurt when his hips were still and he was left panting hard, sweating, arms fallen by his sides. His face, neck, and chest were a bright shade of pink.

Blaine breathed heavily, gently stroking Kurt's thigh.

When he caught his breath, Kurt spoke quietly, "I'll never be anyone else's..Blaine, I'm so sorry."

A surprisingly sweet smile spread across Blaine's face.

"I'm not mad, Kurt..I'm sorry for getting so jealous."

A small chuckle shook Kurt's exhausted body.

"Are you kidding me? You should get jealous more often."

Blaine's cheeks turned pink when Kurt's gaze lowered to the front of his pants. With a lot of effort, Kurt pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Blaine, sweetheart..." He said quietly, sympathetically almost, as he reached out and rubbed the bulge straining against the front of his jeans.

Blaine groaned, leaning forward and burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck.

Kurt hissed in a breath when Blaine's face pressed against the new bruises on his skin there.

Before Blaine could apolagize, Kurt caught his mouth in a deep kiss, tongue taking over his mouth. He unbottoned his boyfriend's jeans without breaking their kiss and pulled down his underwear and jeans until they were around his knees.

Kurt broke away to look at Blaine, sitting on his knees in front of him.

"Blaine, god you're so beautiful." Kurt mumbled against his neck as he leaned back in, taking the soft skin into his teeth just like he had done to him.

Blaine gasped, fingers grasping Kurt's back desperately.

Kurt felt a new confidence at the sound of how much Blaine was enjoying this already.

"You want me to touch you, baby?"

Blaine nodded quickly, grinding his hard cock into Kurt's stomach and letting low moans rumble out of him.

Kurt blushed furiously at his shameless actions.

"You're so hot like this," he whispered in Blaine's ear, wrapping a hand around his cock as he felt Blaine's nails dig into his back.

Kurt could tell Blaine was already close by the way he was thrusting with absolute desperation into his fist. Blaine kept his face buried in Kurt's shoulder, panting so loudly it was all he could hear. His mouth was dropped open and broken moans escaped with every thrust of his hips.

"K..kurt, I'm g-gonna-" Blaine whined, but Kurt cut him off.

"Come for me, baby. I want to see you."

Kurt's words sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, and with a few more thrusts he was coming all over his boyfriend's hand, stomach, and chest.

Kurt's free hand ran soothingly down Blaine's back, whispers of 'that's it, baby' echoing in his ears as he rode out his orgasm.

Blaine's mouth hung open panting still, forehead leaned against Kurt's shoulder.

Finally releasing his death grip on Kurt's back, Blaine fell back against the bed, chest rising and falling, sweat glistening all over his body.

Kurt smiled wide, cleaning up the mess with tissues from a box next to his bed.

He stood up and went to where his phone was lying on the floor.

Blaine watched him curiously, legs shaking slightly with the intensity of what just happened.

Kurt brought the phone to Blaine and showed him the screen.

A new text was there from Kurt to Chandler.

'Can't talk to you anymore, sorry, my bf fucked some sense into me.'

Blaine laughed, pulling kurt down onto the bed and kissing him gently, but still just as passionate.


End file.
